Harry Potter with the adventures of Tristan Rose
by TristanAxelRose
Summary: This is about the adventures of Tristan Axel Rose, a young wizard who gets caught up in the story of Harry Potter and in turn find he himself will have his own adventure. This has many OCs in it, just a fair warning.
1. A new day, a new discovery

**Um hello there~ This is some as i like to call it, "Crack on a stick" I hope you enjoy this awkward adventure.**

* * *

><p>A young man with shoulder length gray hair woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut.<p>

"Seems I'm all alone again…" The young man said as he got up from a tiny bed, in a tiny dark room, "Ash, you can come out now." He said as he grabbed a blue beanie and put it on, along with a pair of old square glasses. His call was answered by a squeak, carried on by a pitter patter of paws running across the wooden floor. The animal turned out to be a ferret that had been hiding in a crack in the wall. "Good morning Ash. Shall we begin the morning chores? I believe I shall make toast, since it is my birthday!" the young man said with a joyful smile, "I can't believe I'm eleven today, Ash. It only seems like yesterday I came into this house."

Truth was, the young man had come into that house at the age of five, he was adopted into this unknown family because his parents had died in a car crash. The crash left this young man with no memory of his parents faces, or of what they did. Only that they loved flowers and sang to him. He couldn't remember any more from a major hit to his head from the accident. All he could remember was his name, and his name was Tristan Axel Rose. Axel was put as his middle name from his adopted family; Rose was his birth last name.

"Squeak." Ash said as it scurried up Tristan's back and onto his shoulder. Tristan got up and pet the little ferret.

"Haha, I know will guy, its also the day I met you." Tristan smiled, he met Ash when he it was his seventh birthday. Ash had snuck in and Tristan found him. Yet, being the kind person Tristan was he didn't try to get rid of him; he took in the ferret and hid him away from the adopted parents in case they tried to get rid of it. "Ill make an extra piece of toast for you too," Tristan continued, "I hope they don't mind me taking so much food." Tristans adopted parents weren't the best, they took him in for the checks sent in for taking care of him. They fed him once a day, only because they ate most of the food in the house. Tristan got either scrapes or nothing at all, not until Ash came in that is. The ferret would go and sneak him food from the cupboards.

"Ash, go grab me the post will you?" Tristan said walking into the kitchen. The ferret jumped off his back and ran to go and come back with letters in his mouth. A quick knock at the door suddenly made Tristan jump, "Who's at the door? I don't know anyone…maybe it's a salesman, I'll turn him down gently.." he quickly paced to the door.

"Who's there?" Tristan questioned looking through the peep hole on the door.

"I am here to see a Mr. Tristan Axel Rose. I am here to give him a letter. And to discuss matters with his adopted parents." A kind female voice said, "Is this Tristan I am speaking to now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to have anyone in while my parents are gone, so if you could please leave." Tristan started.

"Oh that is troublesome, seems ill just have to tell you myself then." The woman explained, "I will put this letter through so you can read it, I shall return when your parents are home. Till then, have a wonderful day." The woman giggled while saying it and was then gone, slipping a letter through an opening in the door. Tristan picked up the letter and looked at it.

"Aye, what's this?" Tristan asked to himself, "It has my name on it…Should I was 'til mum and dad get home?" he asked his ferret friend, who shook his head in reply, "You're the boss." He laughed and opened it. "'Dear Mr. Rose', why isn't that formal, 'We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Tristan read the last sentence two to three more times. He couldn't believe what he was reading. "This has to be a joke…" he said to himself, "I can't be a wizard, I'm just a kid." Tristan held his head and sat on the floor below, dropping the letter on the ground. "This has to be a joke…It has to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder what shall happen once his parents get home? Youll have to wait and see! Please review I would like to see what you all think of it! Thanks~ Much Love ;D<strong>


	2. One horrible evening

**Me again ;D Just...adding chapters for the next couple days. Stay tuned because more shall be up with people. **

* * *

><p>Hours later, Tristan's parents arrived home, from jobs they never disclosed to him knowing he wouldn't have to know since he was going to work for them all his life. His parents sat down in the living room, which was down the hall from the door to the house.<p>

"Where's my coffee?" His father, named Jonathan, asked in a grunt.

"Here it is dad." Tristan said and handed him the brewed coffee, "Dad, someone came to the door today." He began.

"And did you let them in?" A loud shriek came in from his adopted mother, "Well did you!"

"No… But they slid me this letter, and it says I was accepted into a school for witchcraft and wizardry." Tristan almost jumped with joy when he said it, thinking he might have a chance to leave.

"Well you aren't going anywhere, and there is no such thing as witchcraft." His mother chimed in with an evil smile, "We aren't letting you go anywhere. We are your parents."

"You aren't my real parents." Tristan said under his breath softly not to be caught.

"We aren't sending you and that is final!" His father stated and picked up a newspaper and began to read it. It was then that a knock was made from the door.

"Go answer it boy." His father wacked him with the paper.

"Yes sir." Tristan walked to the door and opened it slightly, "Who is it?" he asked.

"It is me," the same female voice stated, "Are your parents home now?" she asked.

"Yes, let me grab them." Tristan walked back to the living room with a hurry, "Father, mother someone is at the door for you two."

"Let them in then you twit." His mother said, holding a pair of knitting needles, and eyed at him. Tristan nodded and went back to the door and let the woman in. She had long chestnut hair that ran past her shoulders. She had giant glasses that covered most of her face; her eyes were a dark green that helped compliment her pale completion. She wore a brown over coat that had been buttoned up, and multicolored dress underneath. She held onto a greenish black hand bag while she shuffled into Tristan's so called home.

"Here she is ma'am, sir.." Tristan stifled out as he backed away.

"Hello there. My name is Sybill Trelawney, and I have come to give you this letter." Sybill smiled as she looked at the muggles. Tristan's heart leapt out of his chest as he thought of the consequences.

"And what is this?" His father asked as he snatched up the letter, "Its addressed to Tristan," he started as he took out the letter and read it, he handed it to his wife and she also looked shocked, but then an evil look appeared back on both of their faces. "Take him then." His father stated, "We don't need him anymore."

"Hes only been a little waste of space if you ask me." His mother said as she continued to knit, "Go on then Tristan, go pack up."

"Well he has to wait til the first of September…" Sybill tried to put in.

"Pssh posh." His mother said, "You can take him now."

"I can't, I have to go and help find other children." Sybill mumbled, "He'll have to wait."

"I'll go…" Tristan said sadly as he started to walk upstairs to his damp little room.

"I, I'll try to find a family who can take you in for the rest of the summer." Sybill sternly said as she raised her hand to Tristan, "Grab your bags then love, well be going."

Tristan slowly grabbed a tiny trunk and packed it with his old clothes, he looked to his ferret and pointed to his shoulder, and the ferret jumped up on his leg and crawled his way up to his master's head.

"I'm ready." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Goodbye nuance." Both his parents smirked as he walked out the door with Sybill.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love his parents? <strong>


	3. Calm before the storm

Tristan walked outside into the cold evening air, he shuttered as it brushed against him. Sybill slowly joined him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Where you are going, you wont people like them." Sybill said with a kind smile, she then sniffled as she felt the air brush her face, "Let's go and get you into a new home, before we both catch our death." Sybill tightened her grip around Tristan and in a flash they were gone. Tristan felt a shake and saw colors from the setting sky mix and turn as he twisted with them until he felt the ground shift back up onto his feet.

"What was that?" Tristan asked shaking slightly, Ash twitched around and then fainted on his shoulder. He looked around to see a whole new setting, a giant home with many others surrounding it stood in front of the duo. He felt a shy smile come upon his face knowing he was now far away from his old place.

"It's a skill we wizards use, you'll learn about it in your 7th year." Sybill smiled as she walked up to the door, she knocked exactly three times and stood there waiting.

"Oh Sybill!" A voice echoed from the door and it swung open quickly. A young woman with black hair and purple streaks appeared in the doorway with a giant smile on her face, "Why are you here? There aren't any muggle borns around here."

"Well yes, I know that," Sybill said as she sniffled slightly, "I have this child with me and he was just kicked out and he needs a place to stay until school starts. Would you mind taking him in Amber?"

"Well of course!" Amber smiled, "Daniel always needs to make new friends!" she jumped when she finished her sentence and perked her head to Tristan, "Hello there, my name is Amber. And yours?"

"Tristan," Tristan said softly, "Tristan Rose."

Amber's ears pricked up, "Rose? So you're their kid." She smiled.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"You don't know about your own birth parents?" Amber's eyes bulged out of her head, "I was their best friend!"

Tristan just tilted his head and kept a confused look on his face.

"You really don't know." Amber slipped out, "Then I'll have to help show you them. Come in the both of you!" Tristan followed Sybill slowly into the giant house.

"Ms. Sybill, how does she know my parents?" Tristan asked.

"They were, as Amber said, best friends." Sybill said with a little smile. Amber had closed the door and set Tristan's trunk down on the floor. She lead the two into their living room, or what to Tristan was a giant bed room.

"Now, let me find that picture." Amber smiled as she went up to her shelf and grabbed a frame of two young people and their child, "This my boy, is you. And those two are your parents. Your mother's name was Kelly, and your father's name was Andrew." Amber stopped to catch her breath, "You had two amazing parents, Tristan. Two of the bestest friends I could've ever asked for." Tristan smiled as he saw the moving picture of his parents holding him, they had smiled and waved at the camera, it brought him nearly to tears to see such a happy moment in his life.

"Thank you." Tristan smiled, "But, how did they die?" he asked.

Amber's face grew dark, "It was at the end of the first wizarding war. Your parents had just fought off a group of evil wizards, but then they were ambushed when they were flying home. I was there with them, but I was stunned and fell to the ground; I saw everything, they fought with all they had, just to protect you, me, and everyone." Amber wiped off a couple of tears that had formed in her eyes. Sybill held her old friend and smiled.

"They were very powerful, they helped invent plant like spells and charms." Sybill said, "I believe you will follow right in their footsteps. Oh dear look at the time!" she hurried to the door, "Take good care of him and I'll see you at the beginning of the year!" And with that she disappeared.

"Lets get you unpacked." Amber smiled and walked over to Tristan's trunk. It was then that a young boy at Tristan's age walked down a flight of stairs. He looked right at Tristan and smiled. But underneath that smile was a growing hate, he had heard what they had said about Tristan, and he knew he would just have to make sure he wouldn't become famous.

* * *

><p><strong>Whats this? An enemy already? I wonder who it is, youll just have to find out wont you? ;D<strong>


End file.
